Why Can't I Just Die?
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: I've read many suicidal fics, so I decided to make my own. Really tradget if you have a way with words. Read how problems of the world drive Mokuba off the edge. NO FLAMES!


Why Can't I Just Die?  
  
I stood on the edge of my doom. I was about 25 feet off the ground. I kept thinking about my brother. About the few days that had passed by, thinking only "Who I'm I to take my own life? Who I'm I to take life so seriously? Who I'm I to die because that is the only path I can choose?" The last few days have been hell. Niomi has deserted me by going to America. The bullies have beaten me up every second of my life. I have even memorized every beating, yet, I didn't feel the urge to tell my brother half the time. Seto... why have you and the world driven me to the edge. The edge where I shall seal my fate? The judges for my science project brought me here today as well. I think God has just missed me in the doing of granting me all I ever wished for. To be noticed. To stand tall above everyone else. To live knowing me, Mokuba Kaiba, can do something meaningful in the world. But no, they gave it all to Carlo. My project was ten times better then that jerk's. But for some reason, he got the greatness, the glory, and the love. Doesn't anyone understand me? Or am I just the little boy who happens to be the little brother of Seto Kaiba? That seems to be the case. The case that shows that I only get glory from someone else's shadow. I put a foot out. I didn't fall, something was holding me back. I balanced on my right foot as I imagined the pain I have endured just because I was in someone's shadow. A shadow I wish to be free of when I leave this dimension. Maybe then I will be famous and cut loose from the chain. Now, that I can finally be free, something was holding me back. From everything I always deserved but could never get it in this world. I tried pushing myself forward, so that I would loose my balance and fall. But my body didn't let me go, it would just push me backwards. Why? I ask it. Why does it hold me back from my greatness? Why does it hold me back from my glory? Why does it hold me back from my love? Why can't I just die? I want to die. I need to die. I have to die. For life has turn the tables around and I am the loser. I have to do this. I finally jumped off with my right foot, leaving me to fall to my death. "Noooo!" I felt someone grabbed me around my stomach. I looked down at the cars going by on the street below me. Who had stopped me from the glorious resurrection? The only chance I had of greatness, glory, and love. My black hair swished in the wind as I was being pulled up. Could it be that Niomi had returned? Just to save me? Maybe she really did love me? Because as far as I'm concerned, it was her, and only her, that really cared about me. I was then shifted into the arms of someone. I could hear the person crying into my hair. I looked at the body that was holding me. I saw a card locket around this person's neck. That could only mean one thing. "Seto?" I looked up. My brother's face was red with tears. I had never seen tears falling down my brother's face ever. As far as I'm concerned, he said that crying was for the weak. So was my brother showing weakness? Because of the safety of me? I felt my own card locket around my neck, and realized something. Maybe it wasn't the greatness, the glory, and the love on the outside, but I know that I have that on the in. "Mokuba... please don't leave me... please don't die like Mom and Dad. You're the only one I have left, I know I never told you but, I do need something." I looked up into my brother's eyes. They glistened with the tears building up and falling down on his face. Seto had always said that there was no one in the world that he needed for anything. That he got what he wanted on his own. That was the reason that drove me to the edge. Because I felt that deep down, Seto didn't need me. "I need you, little brother, I always will. I should've told you that. I was just too weak to tell you." My brother called himself weak? "Big Brother, I'm so sorry." "It's ok Mokuba, I'll never, ever, do that again. I promise." And that's when I found my place in the world. That I will always have my greatness, glory, and most of all, my love. ************************************************************************ Ok, so that was really cute... containing tears please breakes out into tears review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
